Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)
Complete Xeno Summary::This is all about aliens. A slow work in progress. Mission Statement: This sourcebook provides material for supplementing your games with all manner of alien features, ranging from settings and races to equipment and classes. Submitting material to Complete Xeno is easy. If you would like to contribute content to this project, leave a note on the talk page here or the Xenobox talk page. If you have already contributed to this project, add your name to the above list and on the author box. For a temporary list of content, go here: Xenobox Credit Thanks to all those dedicated authors and creative minds who've worked on Complete Xeno. Their efforts are greatly appreciated. For a list of authors and contributors (in no particular order), also see the author box above. *Eiji-kun *Sulacu *Rithaniel *Ganteka Future *Ghostwheel *ThirdEmperor *Franken Kesey Contents [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Introduction|'Introduction']] :Complete Xeno :Origins of Aliens :Xenoblooded and Xenotheric :Sufficently Advanced Science... :Introducing Aliens in your Campaign [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Gokiburi|'Chapter 1: The Dutiful Hive']] :Gokiburi Anatomy :Gokiburi Life ::Gokiburi Diet ::Gokiburi Houses ::Gokiburi Paragon Prestige Class ::Gokiburi Specific Feats :Gokiburi Science & Magic :History of Gokia ::Solar System & Planets ::Gokiburi Religion ::Relations with Other Aliens ::Gokiburi Lands ::Gokiburi Vehicles ::Gokiburi Cities ::Gokiburi Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Uberich|'Chapter 2: The Mind Enslavers']] :Uberich Anatomy :Uberich Life ::Uberich Diet ::Uberich Houses ::Uberich Paragon Prestige Class ::Uberich Specific Feats :Uberich Science & Magic :History of Itoi ::Solar System & Planets ::Uberich Religion ::Relations with Other Aliens ::Uberich Arkships ::Uberich Vehicles ::Uberich Cities ::Uberich Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Seppia|'Chapter 3: The Strange Explorers']] :Seppia Anatomy :Seppia Life ::Seppia Diet ::Seppia Houses ::Seppia Paragon Prestige Class ::Seppia Specific Feats :Seppia Science & Magic :History of Sepiida ::Solar System & Planets ::Seppia Religion ::Seppia with Other Aliens ::Seppia Lands ::Seppia Vehicles ::Seppia Cities ::Seppia Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Noo|'Chapter 4: The Living Planet']] :Noo Anatomy :Noo Life ::Noo Diet ::Noo Houses ::Noo Paragon Prestige Class ::Noo Specific Feats :Noo Science & Magic :History of Noosphere ::Solar System & Planets ::Noo Religion ::Noo with Other Aliens ::Noo Lands ::Noo Vehicles ::Noo Cities ::Noo Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Tempus|'Chapter 5: The Relics of Old']] :Tempus Anatomy :Tempus Life ::Tempus Diet ::Tempus Houses ::Tempus Paragon Prestige Class ::Tempus Specific Feats :Tempus Science & Magic :History of Nex ::Solar System & Planets ::Tempus Religion ::Tempus with Other Aliens ::Tempus Lands ::Tempus Vehicles ::Tempus Cities ::Tempus Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Appilon|'Chapter 6: The Survivors']] :Appilons ::Introducing Appilons :::As Non-Player Characters :::As Player Characters ::::Character Options ::::Religion ::::Magic, Technology & Equipment :Olum System & Planets ::Messos Myonel ::Olum System & Planets ::Neighbors Far & Wide [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Uongo-mijusi|'Chapter 7: The Unreal (Uongo-mijusi)']] :Uongo-mijusi Anatomy ::Hibernation and Insomnia ::External Anatomy ::Internal Anatomy :Uongo-mijusi Life ::Behaviour ::Diet ::Houses ::Uongo-mijusi Paragon Prestige Class ::Uongo-mijusi Specific Feats :Uongo-mijusi Science & Magic :History of Uongo-mijusi ::Uongo-mijusi Planet ::Alignment ::Religion ::Relations with Other Aliens ::Uongo-mijusi Vehicles ::Uongo-mijusi Characters [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Denzen|'Chapter 8: The Specialists (Denzen)']] :Houses of Denzen :Denizen of Chaos ::Anatomy ::Life :::Behaviour :::Diet :::Chaos Feats :::Relations with Other Aliens :::Lands :::Characters :Denizen of Limbo :Denizen of Order :Denizen of Shadow :Denizen of Twilight :Denizen of Valiancy ::Science & Magic ::History of Denzen :::Denzen Planets [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Monsters|'Chapter 9: Alien Monsters']] :Creatures of Gokia :Creatures of Itoi :Creatures of Sepiida :Creatures of Noosphere :Creatures of Nex :Monsters of Other Worlds :Uncommon Races [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Heroes|'Chapter 10: Heroes In Space']] :Base Classes & Alternate Class Features :Prestige Classes :Alien Feats :Alien Magic :Equipment :Magic Items [[Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Adventure|'Chapter 11: Alien Adventures']] :Campaign Concepts :Environmental Dangers :Alien Organizations :Alien Lore :Epic Alien Characters :Glossery ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Sourcebook